


Babble

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-10
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The day they broke up on camera was the day he told her he loved her off-screen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Babble

The day they broke up on camera was the day he told her he loved her off-screen.

Her friends all squealed with glee. Like it was some big gesture, like they hadn't been in the car and he hadn't blurted it in out in the same sentence with wanting a Double-Double.

But it was Adam and even blurted or babbled it meant something. So Rachel waited until a stoplight and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Afterwards things got awkward though.

He'd backpedaled and tried to explain, and say that he hadn't meant to say it that way, even though he had meant to say it, and he was talking so fast he was running out of breath.

"Adam. Stop it." Rachel commanded, and he did. "I understand. I get it. I… love you too."

And Adam had pulled over at the nearest opportunity and yanked her out of the car and whirled her around until they were both breathless and dizzy.

She leaned against the car and he leaned against her, his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath.

"I… Oh God, Rachel…" He kissed her hard then. In that crazy adrenaline filled passionate way.

Rachel angled up under him, against him. And they both forgot for a moment that they were minor celebrities until they heard the click of a camera. Adam immediately tensed, and Rachel refused to let this moment be ruined.

She pulled him back to her. Kissed him. Tried to tell him without words that this was okay. That is was good. That it was perfect because it was them. And they loved each other. Loved!


End file.
